Night Watch
by OhItsAmy
Summary: The conversation that changed Leliana and Aedan's relationship from friends to lovers.


The wind was brisk and full of promise of rain. Aedan groaned. He'd hoped to reach the Brecilian Forest by sundown tomorrow, but the rain would make the ground uneven. Last time they pushed hard through the rain and muddy conditions Sten fell into a sink hole. A large grin spread across Aedan's stubbled face at the memory. Sure it was funny now, but trying to pull an 8 foot tall Qunari out of the sticky mud was no laughing matter. Using levitation magic and a badly constructed pulley they managed to heave Sten out. It took hours and all they received in their efforts was a muddy, grumpy Sten. Thankfully Aedan's recent discovery of Sten's love for cookies allowed the journey to continue with minimum grumbling.

A contented sigh pulled Aedan from his reverie. Once again whilst on the night watch Leliana succumbed to sleep leaving only one pair of eyes to watch for darkspawn or bandits. Although Aedan could sense the dark creatures through the taint, he felt it would be nice if once in a while she stayed awake, even if just for company.

Looking down at the slumbering bard Aedan indulged in his secret pleasure. Watching Leliana. She looked so content and relaxed while she slept which was rare. The recent attempt on her life through Marjolaine's hired bandits had put her on edge. Aedan's stomach churned as he thought of that wretched woman. Leliana had told him the reason for her capture in Orlais, what she'd gone through. All because the woman she loved was a two faced bitch whose number one priority was her own survival. Aedan wasn't sure what he would do when he met Marjolaine, but he knew blood would be spilt. Marjolaine would pay for Leliana's scars, both mental and physical.

Aedan first had a glimpse at her scars when everyone, bar Morrigan, went for a refreshing swim. Even Sten jumped in and although he couldn't actually swim, he was a fast learner. As Aeden watched Leliana and Wynne teach Sten the basics, his eye was drawn to the long deep scars that covered Leliana's back. Some were deeper than others, but all looked extremely painful. Aedan had suffered enough injuries to know that scars like that form when the wound becomes infected. Leliana must have been in a pretty dire situation when those wounds were made. Aedan had never been in a torturous situation, but he hoped he would have the same mental fortitude and strength as Leliana.

The sky was clear tonight with little cloud, allowing the moonlight to fill the clear space where Leliana and Aedan watched. Although it would have been more practical to hide in a wooded area, the group felt it would be better to stay in the clearing. Mainly due to the fact that Wynne had placed a protective spell around the camp site and in theory, would tempt the bandits or darkspawn to try their luck. Aedan was currently mesmerised by the moonlight and how it landed upon Leliana's face in such a way that she seemed to glow.

His angel. Or at least she would be if he ever got round to telling her how he felt. Which would probably be never. Aedan tore his eyes away from the angel and took in the skyline of trees, his mind once again at war. How would he tell her? How could he? He was a Grey Warden! The priorities and goals were laid out before him and yet this yearning he felt was so strong he felt he could fall at any moment. Pack up and leave this task in someone's more capable hands. Those thoughts were dangerous, mutinous. He would not abandon his cause. But could he have his cake and eat it too?

No.

Of course not, the cake was a lie. Even Wynne warned him against it. Although nothing had actually happened between himself and Leliana, it became apparent that the mage had been watching them. And as they had grown closer, so had her apprehension and it wasn't long before she voiced her concerns. Whilst Aedan often went to Wynne for advice, he was ill prepared for the line of questioning that she offered him. Warning against a relationship was a wise line of thinking, but when has love ever been wise or logical? Wait, he wasn't in love with Leliana. It was too early for that. Sure, he'd been longing to be with her for a long time, but that didn't mean that he… oh dear.

It was then that he felt a tingle at the base of his spine. Only this feeling was somehow familiar. Different to when an enemy was creeping up on him, yet as if he'd felt like this before. An itch he couldn't scratch. Looking down at Leliana, he realised her eyes were open, staring at him. He grinned at her, a gesture she returned with a smile. Stretching out her muscles, Aedan focused his eyes, avoiding the temptation to stare at her more prominent parts. A rustling in the trees caught his attention, and a small rabbit jumped out of a bush making him smile. Leliana chuckled, although it sounded halted, nervous.

Clearing her throat and shifting so she could look directly at Aedan, Leliana said softly "I enjoy the nights at camp. The night always seems more peaceful to me, safer."

Aedan agreed to some extent, but the issue he saw with this point of view was that the darkspawn was a constant threat day or night. But he didn't think that was the answer Leliana was looking for, so instead went for "I know what you mean."

"I feel the night grants us a reprieve from the troubles of the day. Silly isn't it? The darkspawn never sleep and they lurk in the shadows."

So she realised it as well, good. Aedan was wondering if he was going to have to go over the 'Darkspawn never sleep so stay alert forever' conversation again. Still, he wanted to be in Leliana's good books. "Its not silly to seek moments to lay down your burdens."

She seemed to appreciate his comment, a small smile smile gracing her lips. "I enjoy those nights when we stand guard together, talking to pass the time in those small hours. Well I talk and you listen mostly. Sometimes I succumb and fall asleep and wake to find you still watchful, and I know you're watching out for me."

_Yes_, he thought,_ you always fall asleep_. It was a bit frustrating to be honest but if it allowed him to watch her, he'd let her succumb. As if he'd let anything happen to his, er, ahem. To leliana. "You never have to feel afraid with me."

Taking a deep breath, Leliana appeared to be working herself up to say something, it all came out in a rush. "What im trying to say is, is that I trust you. I'm comfortable around you. I know you'll be there when I need you. You are our, our leader, and my friend and sometimes I think, maybe, maybe we could be more than that." She risked a glance at Aedan and looked sharply down at her feet unsure of his expression. A nervous laugh escaped her. "Maker, look at me stumbling over my words like an ill-educated peasant girl. Some bard I am." The Warden couldn't look away as Leliana's cheeks flushed when she stumbled over her words.

"Your cute when your embarrassed" A smirk appearing on his stubbled face.

Alarm appeared in Leliana's eyes, staring at Aedan and getting more flustered. "Im not embarrassed! Im just flushed, because, of the heat."

Mirth gave way to a look of kindness and a vulnerable look appeared in Aedan's eyes, making her stop and stare with wonder. "I've always wanted us to be more than friends."

Of course that wonder quickly turned to mild anger. "Really? No one told me. You, you felt the same way and didn't do the me the curtosy of informing me? You made me say all those things! Why couldn't you have said them first! Oh, you. Oh how very awkward!"

Well, this was awkward. Aedan racked his brain for something clever to say but he could only think of continuing this further with an eloquent yet childish "I thought you were comfortable around me?"

Leliana appeared taken aback, but recovered quickly and cleared her throat."Well yes, but but, don- don't question me. I am a woman and I deserve the right ot be inconsistent. Oh, chivalry is so dead, making the lady spill her guts like that."

It was then that she became conscious of how close Aedan had gotten. She could count his eyelashes, oh they were very pretty.

He watched her eyes flutter closed as he approached, closer to those lips he longed to taste. After making sure his lips were heading in the right direction Aedan allowed his eyes to finally close. His lips met hers in a gentle embrace, circling his arms around her waist as she pressed herself closer, her arms found their way up to his neck as she bit his lip. When they eventually pulled away for need of air and separated till only their hands were touching, did Leliana speak.

"well, I, um… that settles it then."

_Yes_, thought Aedan. _It certainly did_.


End file.
